ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben VS Albedo
This for Alex Dax (AKA RandomDaggon on DeviantART) for making cool art and being awsome :) (Ben and Alex are at Mr. Smoothy's drinking Apple And Peach smoothies) Ben: Hey Alex? Alex: Yeah? Ben: Have you ever wanted to go out with me? Alex: (Squeals) OMG GOOD LORD YES! Ben: Well tonight's your chance. (The Ultimatrix beeps) Ben: What the.... (Albedo shows up) Ben: YOU! Albedo: Me! (Shows Ben and Alex a red Ultimatrix) Ben and Alex: Again!? Albedo: Yup (Dials up his Ultimatrix and transforms into Humungosaur) Ben: Ha! I have the whole set of aliens! (Transforms into Jetstream and aprays water into Albedo's eyes) Take that! (Albedo and Ben change back and punch each other in the face) Alex: (Gasps) Ben: Plenty more where that came from Cocky McStupidpants Alex: Owned! (Albedo prepares to punch again, but a laser comes out of nowhere, and he almost get's hit) Ben: A Daleck! Alex: What's a Daleck? Ben: a evil robot from Doctor Who! Alex: Oh. Then shouldn't Doctor be on his way? (Ben shugs his sholders) Continued.... ---- I hope you don't mind...but I've made some changes honey~ It was late at night and Ben and Alex were sitting on a table at Mr. Smoothies drinking some apple pach smoothies while stareing up at the sky. Ben stopped drinking and looked at Alex a small smile on his face. "Hey Alex...I was wondering....would you ever, you know...go out with me?" he asked sheepishly. Alex blinked and looked at him surprised. "You mean it?" she grinned. "It's about *damn time." Ben blushed and looked away. "W-well, tonights your night if you..." he was cut off by Alex leaning over him. "Just kiss me already." they started to lean closer together but the Ultimatrix started beeping. Ben looked up, confused and his eyes found the issue...Albedo. "You!" ben shouted, getting up, his hand hovering over the dial of the watch-like device. "Yes. ME." the alternate reitterated coldly, flshing his new red Ultimatrix. "And look what I've got." Both Ben and Alex glared at him. Albedo slammed down on the face of his watch, transforming into Humungusaur. "Now die Tennyson!" he lept to attack but Ben had started transforming into Jetstream, shooting a high pressure steam of water into the other's face. Albedo flung off into a wall, turning back into the human form. "And I have new aliens! Ready to take you on Albedo!" Ben shouted, transforming back as well. Albedo gets up and runs at Ben, ready to attack, and the brunette does too, causing them to punch eachother in the face at the same time. Alex watches them fall over holding their faced and doubles over laughing. "Ahahaha~!! You punched eachother...haha....fail dude!" she giggled, holding her belly and rolling on the ground. Ben stood up fast, wiping the blood from his nose, his face blushing with embarassment. "And theres more where that came from Albedo!" he stutterd triumphantly. Alex shook her head at pat the snow white on the head. "Sorry fluffy butt. You just got owned." Albedo glares at her and grabs her arm, holding a laser up to her head. "Surrender now Tennyson or I'll kill the princess." he spit harshly at the taken hero. Ben growled and got ready to attack but a laser came out of nowhere nearly hitting the post-galvan. "W-what in space was that?!' Ben shreeked, looking in the direction it came from with the others. There was an odd robot, approching them. It was a goldish tone, and dome-like at the top, with a parascope that stared at them. It has bumps along the edges and had what looked like a whisk and a toilet plunger aimed at them. Alex's eyes widened in fear. "A-a Dalek! That's impossible! They should be extinct!" she shouted in fear, causing Albedo to reposition his gun and step back along with the others. Ben shook his head. "Then shouldn't the Doctor be here? He always stops them right?" he asked, afraid to make a move. "Who knows," Alex whispered. "The TARDIS is the one that brings him to situations like these. Hopefully...it can hear us. DOCTOR HEEEELP!!!" She yelled. TO BE CONTINUED... *Damn is not in the blacklist I checked. So....do you like it? The Carrot 22:22, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Category:Episodes Category:Ben -X- Comic